the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Calagrade
Overview Calagrade was a young Marauder who spent much of his life running, fighting and generally living however he pleased. At the age of 18, he joined the Marauders and quickly rose through their ranks by virtue of his skill and the pride he took in his work. By 22, he was won of the highest ranked in the organisation. After the Shift, Calagrade led a quarter of the Marauders armed forces to the planet Etrion, helping establish the organisation and the Marauder Council on their new found home. Afterwards, he continued to go on missions throughout the first two months of residency in System 54, spreading the freedom loving message of the Marauders. Calagrade eventually lost his life in 2094 when the Aurelian ship he and his task force were stowed away on was destroyed in a firefight by the Galactic Imperium. Originally Created By: Caleb R. Personality Calagrade was a relatively carefree individual, always living the way he wanted to; a mindset that helped him greatly within the Marauder organisation. He was also a man who respected his enemies, rarely taking their lives in combat if it could be helped. He was also quite resourceful, and quick to adapt to any situation he found himself in. However, due to his somewhat rebellious and carefree nature, Calagrade often struggled when dealing with figures of authority. This led to several clashes early on in his life, with both his foster parents and some Marauders. Still, despite this, he was known as a trusted ally to most and a friend to many. Appearance Calagrade was a young man in his early twenties at the time of his death. He was tall, wiry and clean-shaven and often wore a visored helmet no matter the location. He mostly wore casual clothes, but would occasionally opt for a green and white suit of light armour when going on official missions for the Marauders. He would also often wear a green cloak in the field, armoured as well, to provide additional protection. Skills/ Weapons Calagrade was raised to be quick due to living on the streets as a teenager, and as such he was known for his quick reactions and movement. He was also quite adept in the ways of leadership, able to convince great numbers of Marauders to follow him to Etrion after the Shift. Calagrade's preferred weapon was a customized Skelton Machine rifle, which he wielded with decent efficiency during his life. Backstory Calagrade was born in America in 2072. When he was eight years old, both of his parents were killed in a vicious robbery. Calagrade and his sister (six at the time) were both sent to live in different foster homes, never to see each other again. After a few years in the system, Calagrade decided it was time to strike out on his own. At fourteen, Calagrade ran away from his foster home and lived on the streets for a number of years. He made his money by stealing anything that wouldn't end with him getting caught. Soon, he found that he was quite adept at thieving due to his quick and nimble nature, as well as his overall enjoyment for the practice. Eventually, Calagrade was able to land job at a cafe, which he also managed to excel at. When he was sixteen, with the money he had made from the cafe and the things he had stolen and sold, he bought a small apartment in Dallas, Texas. When he was eighteen, he joined the Marauders, his own worldview of free living matching those of the faction. He did every task that was asked of him with pride and skill and quickly advanced in the ranks. By the time he was twenty-two, he was one of the highest ranked in the organisation. After the Shift, he took the opportunity, and led a quarter of all of the Marauders to Etrion and helped to establish them on the new moon. Calagrade continued to go on missions, leading task forces predominantly against the Aurelians, as well as spreading the Marauder's message across the system. However, it came to end when he was sent to retrieve sensitive Aurelian information from an Aureli cruiser. He boarded with a small task force and they made their way towards the target, which they eventually obtained. However, the Aurelian ship they had stowed aboard was discovered by the Galactic Imperium, and was fired upon. Only one Marauder managed to escape with the information in hand, while Calagrade and the other members of his task force fell to the flames after the detonation of the cruiser's power core. Trivia * Calagrade was the very first character to be introduced in the Insurgency, as he was the protagonist of one of the group's founders, Caleb R. * By virtue of this, Calagrade was also the first character to join the Marauder faction. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists